Like Father, Like Son Or Not
by superwiz1998
Summary: We all know how Hades and Persephone came to be, but what if Hades wants his son, Nico, to have a wife also?
1. Chapter 1: Prolauge and The Abduction

_Prologue:_

_Hello, my name is Danielle Marie Richards and I am the soon to be bride of Nico Di Angelo. I don't love him is the only problem. I'm forced to love him by his father, Lord Hades. I mean, maybe if I wasn't forced to love him, I might actually_ love him! The thing is, I don't have a say in the marriage thing. Hades is so stubborn, he won't even hear what Nico has to say about this. To me, it sounds kind of like how Hades and his wife, Persephone, met.

Anyway, this is how it all began.

Chapter 1: The Abduction

_*sniff* Ah! Nothing like a garden of flowers to wake up your senses, well, unless you have allergies. _

I was taking care of my garden, just like every other day. _Okay, now I've taken care of the Daffodils, Daylilies, and Orchids so now I have to take care of the Roses._

I started walking to the far side of the garden but stopped suddenly when I saw a strange man. _Who the hell is this and how the fuck did he get in?_

He wore some kind of toga but it was black. _Is there some sort of Ancient Greece convention going on nearby?_

He had black hair cropped short and had these brown-black eyes.

"Excuse me sir, are you lost?" I asked in a very polite manner (a trait from my mother).

"No little one, I was just admiring your Roses here, would you mind if I take some?" he asked as if he needed permission. He probably could've taken them and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

"Um, sure. The red ones?" I asked making sure that I was collecting the right ones.

"Yes, they're for my wife, Persephone." He stated this as if was the most obvious thing in the world. _Wait a minute, Persephone? Isn't she the Queen of the Underworld or something like that?_ Then everything in my mind started to click. _Black toga, Persephone, dangerous look in his eyes. Is this Hades? Shit! Run Danielle, run! He'll take your soul, just run!._

I should of listened to that feeling in my gut. Instead I turned out to be the fucking idiot asking retarded ass questions.

"A-Are you Lord H-Hades?" My voice was shaking with such fear that I was afraid I would fall to the ground.

"Well, aren't you a smart one? Would you like to come with me for a moment?"

_Does he think I'm a demigod or something?_

"No, no, no," I said waving my hands in front of me. "I'm a mortal! I don't think that's a good idea."

"Well, if you won't come willingly, then I'll take you against your will." he said with a twisted smile.

That's when I ran. I ran into the forest behind my garden and sprinted in random directions to try and throw him off._ You can't throw him off dumb ass, he's a god!_

"Help!" I screamed for all I was worth, " Help please! Somebody help me!"

I then saw a boy that might have resembled a Goth. He had black shaggy hair, black skinny jeans and tight black T-shirt and had gorgeous black-brown eyes.

"Help me please!" I said in a begging tone as I gripped him by the hand. "There's a man chasing me and he wants to kidnap me! I think he might be a god and… and… I don't know what to do!" I sobbed.

No response. Just a blank stare.

"If we don't go he'll get us both!" I said trying to direct him away from the direction of Lord Hades. He stayed as still as a statue. _Do you want to die dude? Fine, see if I care!_

Then I bolted and suddenly his hand tightened around mine.

"Come on!" I said trying to sound as intimidating as I could.

"No," was all he mentioned.

There was a rustle in the trees and out emerged Hades and what I'm guessing are some dead soldiers.

"Grab her!" he commanded in such an aggressive tone that I fell to my knees. I couldn't run anymore and if I did, he'd just catch me again.

The next thing I remember was Goth boy hovering over me.

_What the hell happened?_ I wondered as I looked around at my new surroundings. _And where the hell am I? _That's when all the memories rushed back. _Hades, forest, running, soldiers…Goth boy._

I looked down and suddenly I saw it. _What the fuck am I wearing? _I was wearing a plain white sun dress. _Not no, but HELL no!_ I saw a big wood door at the end of the room. No room doesn't explain it enough. It was more like a suite.

Anyway, I opened the heavy walnut door and saw a miraculous view. _I was in a palace? A PALACE? Wow, Hades must have killed for this place._

I saw a maid and asked "Excuse me, where am I?"

"In Hades palace of course, your highness." _Your highness? Where the fuck did that come from?_

"Your _highness_? Why did you call me that?" I asked with such confusion that I sounded like I was a 5 year old.

"You are to be married to Prince Nico, are you not?" she asked with the same amount of confusion I had.

"Of course now I understand, thank you," I lied so smoothly, she bought it. _Married? I'm only 16 fucking years old! There has to be a law about this somewhere! I'm going to sue him for everything he's worth. And by my guessing, I'll be filthy rich when I'm done with him!_

Author's Note:

Hey guys! How did you like my first chapter? I know it's not that interesting yet but I promise it will in the first next chapters. Thanks for taking your time reading my story. Please review and tell me if you liked it or if it needs some work. Thank you!

-superwiz1998


	2. Chapter 2: Caught

Chapter 2: Caught

I tip-toed through the dark stone hallways to the best of my ability. _Can Hades not afford at least a lantern? He's supposed to be the god of wealth isn't he? He acts like he's broke as a damn joke!_

I came across a door when I heard voices.

"I don't want to marry father! Why can't you understand that?"

It was Goth boy's voice.

"You need a wife Nico. A companion. I will not have a son of mine be single for all eternity. How would that make me look?"

The voice of Hades echoed throughout the small corridors of his "palace".

"It would look like you were letting me make my own choices," Goth boy shot back. _Careful Goth boy, Hades might just kick your ass into next week. _

"Exactly, I would look like I didn't care about what your actions were. I will not let you make me look like a fool,"

"Fine, at least tell me a wedding date so I can kill myself beforehand." _Ouch, way to spare a girl's feelings Goth boy._

"December 14. I believe that is the girl's birthday. What a treat to get married on her birthday. And she won't even forget your anniversary!" _Hades is treating this like a joke! If you're going to make your son marry, at least take it seriously!_

"Okay then, it's settled," Goth boy grumbled while heading toward the door. _Shit! Danielle run! You can't be caught! Who knows what the consequences will- _It was too late.

"Hey! Were you eavesdropping?" Goth boy seemed to command I answer him, not simply asking me.

"Of course! It concerned myself so I had a right to know," I stated a matter-of-factly.

"Stay out of it!" Goth boy grumbled as he turned to stalk away.

"Hey! I have some questions!" I yelled as I chased after him.

"I don't do _questions_," he mumbled as he took a sharp turn to the right.

"Just tell me your name," I said breathless. He stopped so abruptly that I almost ran into him. He turned quickly around.

"Nico Di Angelo, now will you go away and quit bothering me?" He had an annoyance in his eyes that seemed to tell _back the fuck up, shut the fuck up, and leave me the hell alone!_

"Danielle Richards, it's been a pleasure meeting you," _More like a pleasure looking into those gorgeous- NO! BAD DANIELLE! You're supposed to hate him! He's taken everything away from you!_ That brought my blood to a boil.

"Now I have one more question," I said bitterly. "Can you show me to my room? I promise I'll stay out of your hair until the wedding day."

"Deal, follow me,"


	3. Chapter 3: Goodnight

_Chapter 3: Goodnight_

_I had a very comfortable suite with black and red EVERYWHERE! There was the occasional fur print of some sort just like when I was in my room back home. Wow, Hades must've been stalking me for awhile. There is no way he could've guess my two favorite colors and my love of fur print. _The only thing I disliked was my new clothing. Everything was some kind of dress!

My nightwear, daywear, eveningwear, everything! I did like the high heels I was provided though.

*knock, knock, knock!*

"Coming!" I yelled as I raced to the door. Yeah, my room's that big. I opened the door and there stood Nico.

"Oh, hi Nico," I said bitterly.

"Dinner's ready," and with that he just walked off._ You know what? I'm going to make you regret acting like this to me. You'll just wait and see._

I dressed in the fanciest evening gown I now owned with a pair of stilettos. _Well Mr. Di Angelo, let's see how you handle this!_

For once I was actually using my mother motto. _Stomach in, chest out!_ I walked confidently with my shoulders thrown back and… then I realized I was lost. _Damn it Nico! You could've at least showed me where the dinning room was!_

"Excuse me ma'am?" I asked the same maid I had asked earlier, "Do you happen to know where the dinning area is?" I tried to be as polite as I could manage at the moment.

"Yes your highness, I'll show you," she said and started to walk briskly to a huge are with thick, arched wood doors. She was about middle-aged but had a beautiful face. She seemed very motherly to be stuck in such a horrible place. I could tell she would've never done anything to deserve this.

"May I ask your name miss?"

"Helen, your highness," she said bowing your head.

"That's a wonderful name. I hope we see each other soon," I thanked her and opened the doors.

"Ah, nice of you to join us Ms. Richards," bellowed Hades. I blushed a scarlet red and scurried to his side.

"You of course, will sit next to your fiancé," he stated. _Great, it's the ding-dong-ditcher!_

"So Ms. Richards," Persephone started, "Do you like your accommodations?"

"Very well, my lady. Did you organize the scheme of it?"

"Of course! I also picked out your wardrobe. Speaking of wardrobe, you are wearing a marvelous dress!"

"Thank you, my lady. You have done a fantastic job at the wardrobe, as well as everything else," I complimented her. She seemed very motherly to be Queen of the Underworld.

Dinner went on silently with a couple occasional questions.

"Well this meal has been terrific but I'm feeling a little drowsy. I think I will head off to bed if that is acceptable to you my lord?" I had with a speck of hope to my voice.

"Of course, I'm feeling a little tired myself here, how about you dear?" Hades questioned Persephone.

"Very,"

"Nico, shall you walk Ms. Richards to her room?" Hades questioned with a stern look.

"Certainly," Nico mumbled. _Why, you're a polite fellow aren't you? _We walked in silence half of the way before my big mouth blurted out,

"Nico, why do you hate me so much?" _Damn it! Why do I never think before I talk? _Nico seemed shocked that I asked this question outright.

"I don't hate you, I hate the situation we're in."

"I don't like the situation either, but I'm not taking out on you," _Shit! There we go with the not thinking again!_

"Well I'm sorry if I take out my anger on other people sometimes okay? Maybe if you wouldn't bug me all the time, you wouldn't be there for me to yell at you!" You could see the anger in his eyes and you could tell he meant business.

"Last time I've checked we've only talked 2 other times before this." That seemed to shut him up. No, he was looking at something. I looked behind me and saw Hades mouthing something.

Next thing I knew, Nico was giving me a peck on the lips before saying a quick "Goodnight!" and walking off. _Did he just kiss me? Goth boy kissed me? Hmm, maybe Hades slipped him something._

"Goodnight, Nico," I whispered in the empty hallway.


	4. Chapter 4: Whack!

Chapter 4: _Whack!_

I woke up from a deep sleep about 2:30 a.m. *whack* _What the- *_whack*_ -fuck is that?_

I began to sneak through the palace in my nightgown and stopped in front someone's room. Prince Nico. *whack*!

I knocked on the door. The whacking suddenly seemed to stop.

The door slung open and there he stood.

"What do you want?" he asked. "Is this about the kiss I gave you?" he asked as if the world revolved around that.

"No, no, but is that noise coming from your room?" I asked.

"What noise?"

"That whacking noise!"

"No…"

"Oh, um, okay then," I said walking off briskly.

*whack* *whack*_ There it is again! He was lying!_ I turned around and went back to his door.

*knock, knock, knock*

"What now?" He asked annoyed.

"I know it's you Nico, quit that whacking sound!"

"What whacking sound?" You could tell he was clearly confused.

*whack*

"Did you hear that?" I asked him once again.

"Hear wha-"

"Shh!"

*whack*

"That?" he asked. "That happens every night,"

"What is it, I can't sleep with all this racket!"

"It's my dad and step mom," he said with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"What are they-" Then everything made sense.

"Eww!" I stated trying to shake the image from my mind. My sound of disgust was shortly followed by a rumble of laughter._ Nico just laughed! I made Nico laugh!_

"Thanks for burning that image into my mind forever. Now I'll never get to sleep,"

"Hey come inside," he insisted. _Did he just invite me inside? Where did his evil, man-period side go?_

I walked into his room and saw his walls were covered with posters of bands, pictures, and the occasional bikini model.

"Nice, uh, place you got here," I said trying to sound as if I truly liked it.

"Thanks," he mumbled sliding into a computer chair. I picked up a picture. There was a boy with shaggy black hair, green eyes, and looked like he was dressed for the beach. He had his arm around a blond haired girl with silver eyes and a cocky I-know-it-all expression. Then there was a girl alone with short black hair and kind of had Nico's style.

"Who are they?" I asked standing next to him.

"Oh, the one with the black hair is Percy, the blonde is his girlfriend Annabeth, and the bitchy looking one is Thalia."

"Oh okay," I just let the subject drop. I sat down on his bed and soon found myself in a deep uncounsiousness.

I woke up feeling very refreshed until I realized there were arms around me. I glanced beside me and there was Nico, shirtless, with his arms around my waist._ What is he doing in bed next to me? Did he try anything? _I glanced down and saw his boxers were on._ Thank fucking god! _I was too content in waking him up so I drifted into a dreamless sleep once again.

I woke up to a nudge on my arm. Then another. Then another.

"Five more minutes," I mumbled sleepily. Nico laughed.

"No we're already running late," he mentioned.

"Late for what?" I said getting up on my elbow.

"You're meeting my friends today," Nico got up and started to get dressed.

"Fine," I whined and trudged back to my room.


	5. Chapter 5: What a douche bag!

Chapter 5: What a douche bag!

_Should I wear this? No, no, this one!_ I was debateing what dress I should wear. I picked a white and navy blue stripped spagheti strapped dress with white heels. I stepped out into the hallway and made my way to the front entrance.

"Hello Danielle," Nico greeted me. I had the satisfaction of seeing his eyes widen a bet when he first saw me.

"Hello Nico, so how do we get out of here?"

"Well, that's classified information,"

"What the hell are you? James Bond?" _Come on Nico, I need to know how to escape this hell hole._

"Okay then, just close your eyes,"

"Fine," There was a whoosh and I felt the sun on my skin.

"Okay, open your eyes," I opened them and saw that I was at a beach.

"Wow," was all I could manage.

"Hey Nico!" came a call from an unfamiliar voice.

"Over here!" he called. The group from the photo earlier were running towards us.

"What's up Ni-" the boy Percy stopped short. I took up the opportunity to intoduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Danielle Richards," I said.

"I'm Percy Jackson, and this is my girlfriend Annabeth," he said gesturing to the blonde beside him.

"Nice to meet you, so you must be Thalia?" _Why isn't she introducing herself._

"Yeah," was all she mentioned. _Oh my god, it's the female version of Nico!_

"So are you Nico's girlfriend?" Percy blurted out. Annabeth slapped him on the arm. _Hmm, I think I'm going to like her._

"I guess you call it that," I mumbled, clearly uncomfortable. I could tell Nico was too by the way he tensed up.

"Actually, she's my fiancé," he mumbled almost inaudible.

*Gasp!*

"Don't worry, it's surprising to us too," I said.

"So um, how long have you two known each other?" Thalia asked.

"About two days?" I said searching Nico's face.

"Yeah I'd say that,"

"You guys hardly even know each other!" Annabeth protested. I'd do the same thing if I was in her situation.

"It's a long story," I explained the whole thing to them.

"Wow, do you guys even feel attracted to each other?" Percy asked. Annabeth slapped him again.

"Um," For once in my life I was speechless.

"Hey, Danielle are you hungry?" Nico asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, we can go pick something up. Do you guys want anything?" I asked Nico's gang. The was a bunch of "no's" and "no thank you's".

"Okay we'll be right back," I said trying to catch up to Nico.

"So, that was pretty awkward," I said trying to hide my blushing face.

"Yeah," was his only response.

"Why did you kiss me yesterday?" my big mouth blurted. _Man, I really need to set some boundaries. _

"Well… I…," he seemed to find a reason that I wouldn't overreact to. Then I remembered that Hades was mouthing something.

"Did your father put you up to it?" I asked angrily._ He didn't do it himself?_

"Well…yeah," he finally admitted.

"I can't believe you! You do everything your father says. Why don't you stand up to him for once!" I yelled. _If his father told him to kiss me, did he tell to treat me like royalty too?_

"Did your father tell you to do this too?" I said stopping shortly and staring intently at him.

"Yes," he admitted._ it's like he's not capable to make his own choices! He is such a daddy's boy!_

"You know what? Tell your father I had a _wonderful_ time!" I yelled marching away. _What a douche bag! _


	6. Chapter 6: Bonfire!

Chapter 6: Bonfire!

_I can't believe Nico would do something like this! Actually I can believe it, he's the son of Hades after all._

"Danielle! Wait up!" Nico called after me. We were already close to where Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia were.

"No! You just have to walk faster!" I called behind me. He somehow was right next to me and was screaming in my ear.

"Stop being so immature!" he yelled. _Damn! When he's done with me I won't have any eardrums left!_

"Sorry, you have to speak up! I've just lost my capability of hearing thanks to you!" I yelled back.

"Why are you so angry all of a sudden?"

"Why am I so angry? Oh yeah, because Nico, it wasn't your actions. It was your father's. I might as well of been kissing Hades him self!" I screamed back.

"You know what? I'm done with your bullshit!" He yelled behind him as he stalked away.

"Fine! It's not like I had a choice to be with you! This is why you had to have your daddy find your wife for you! Because no one can stand you!" I yelled throwing a small rock at him. That got his attention. He swiveled around and came running. Full force. Right at me.

The next thing I know, I'm on the ground with Nico hovering over me.

"I dare you to do that again," he growled at me.

"I would back the fuck up unless you want a loogie in your face!" I threatened.

"You wouldn't," he growled about an inch from my face.

"Oh, but I would," I sneered. Then something I never would've never expected in a million years happened.

He kissed me but not like the peck he gave me last night. Our tongues wrestled for complete domination and I was starting to enjoy it until we heard a "Ahm," from our audience. I turned my face away from them and Nico to try and hide my scarlet red blush. Nico got off of me and held out a hand to help me up. I looked in his eyes as he helped me to my feet. They were filled with what looked like lust and desire.

"Well the sun's setting and we're gona make a bon fire and thought you guys might, uh, want to join us?" Percy asked.

"Of course, I would love to," I mumbled trying to rearrange my light brown hair. Percy and Nico then left to find some wood and that's when the questions opened like gun fire.

"Do you guys always fight like that?" Annabeth asked with curiosity in her eyes.

"Well, so far yes,"

"You guys seem like a cute couple," Thalia said knowingly.

"Yeah but cute isn't as effective as compatible." I responded.

"Hey I hope you don't mind but we invited some other people to the bonfire too." Annabeth stated.

"No, I don't mind at all!" I said with much enthusiasm. If only I'd known what I was getting into.

…...

Everyone was having a great time. The preppy ones (Silena and Drew) and the trouble makers (The Stoll brothers) and everyone in-between. Including me and Nico. He had is arm around my shoulder and my head against his chest.

"You know," I almost whispered, "I actually like your friends. They seem, I don't know, open to each other." I stated out of the blue.

"Yeah, they are," he said tensing up a bit.

"What's wrong?" I asked sleepily.

"Oh, it's nothing," he said, "just nothing." That's when Connor had to ruin our moment.

"Let's see a kiss from the happy bride and groom!" he yelled. _Oh, if you only knew how right you were dumb ass._

Nico gladly complied. He kissed me full on the lips and broke away all too soon. There was a cheer from everyone and I grinned sleepily. That's when I fell sound asleep in Nico's lap.


End file.
